onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Caterpillar
Iggy Pop |firstappearance = Hat Trick |latestappearance = The Final Battle Part 2 |home = The Underland }} The Caterpillar is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. He débuts in the seventeenth episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. He is voiced by uncredited guest star Roger Daltrey on Once Upon a Time, and by guest star Iggy Pop on Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. The Caterpillar is based on a character with the same name from the novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, and the Disney film Alice in Wonderland. Biology It is unknown whether the Caterpillar is part of a larger group of creatures or it is a unique creature. It is a sentient blueish purple human-sized caterpillar with human-like facial features and significant intellectual and competence. It has over fourteen pairs of legs,File:117OffTheyGo2.png including three pairs which work as arms with fully functional hands.File:W108BeenCalledManyThings.png It is implied that the Caterpillar may be sexually attracted to human beings, but the extent of the human-caterpillar relationships remains unknown. History Years later, the Caterpillar witnesses how the Evil Queen and Jefferson enter Wonderland through a looking glass. While reclining on a giant mushroom and smoking his hookah, he asks them who they are. A cloud of the hookah smoke blows in their faces, causing Jefferson to frown in disdain and express disgust at Wonderland. As the two continue down the road, the Caterpillar resumes smoking. In another time, a young and adventurous girl named Alice travels to Wonderland, determined to find proof for her father the world is real, and kidnaps the White Rabbit. She also steals a piece of mushroom from the Caterpillar and runs off. He demands the stolen item back, but Alice has already left. The Caterpillar gains two employees, Elizabeth and Will, as they begin working for him as Collectors. One day, he is approached by a genie named Cyrus who wishes to make himself and Alice disappear so they can't be found. As a bargain, Cyrus offers him a magical Lost and Found, which has power in always pointing in the direction of the thing or person the user desires to find. He accepts the payment and creates an invisible hideout in the Outlands for them. }} Seeing as Knave decided against returning the knot, the Caterpillar decides to get payment by ordering his employees, the Collectors, to capture him. They are unsuccessful after being knocked unconscious by the Red Queen, who then kidnaps Knave for her own use. One of the Collectors is a friend of Knave's, Lizard, who later helps Alice to rescue him. Following Jafar's takeover of the Red Queen's former castle, the Caterpillar is in his service. He reports to Jafar after the Collectors have failed to locate the genie bottle. Just as Jafar is ready to kill him for his inadequacy, the Caterpillar shares knowledge of an ancient creature called the Jabberwocky who may be able to procure what he desires. Some time later, Cyrus returns to Underland in search of the Caterpillar. He attempts to gain back the traded magic compass, however, the Caterpillar will only return it in exchange for Alice and the Knave of Hearts since they have unpaid debts. Little does he realize that Alice, who is in a miniature form because of the mushroom's effects, sneaks underneath the canopy and steals the compass while the two negotiate. The deal falls through and Cyrus humors the Caterpillar as he leaves by starting a brawl to cover his and Alice's escape. }} Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *Despite his name being highlighted in promos, Roger Daltrey, lead singer of the rock band The Who, was not credited for his voiced role as the Caterpillar. *Roger Daltrey is mistakenly credited as the voice of the Caterpillar in the press release for the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland episode "Forget Me Not". The episode itself credits Iggy Pop. |-|Cultural References= Disney *The Caterpillar has many aspects in common with Star Wars' Jabba the Hutt, such as being a sluglike, hookah-smoking crime boss who sits on a dais, having a team of bounty hunters and others criminals, and running a place of ill repute. **Ironically, Phil Tippett, a makeup designer for Return of the Jedi, was influenced by the Caterpillar from Disney's Alice in Wonderland to design Jabba the Hutt. Fairytales and Folklore *In the episode "Beauty", Victoria Belfrey asks Tilly, Alice's cursed counterpart, "Who are you?". This is an allusion to the Caterpillar asking Alice in the book and Disney movie. Popular Culture *In "Hat Trick", he is voiced by Roger Daltrey, lead singer of the rock band The Who: **His line, "Who are you?", is the title of one of The Who's most famous songs. **Incidentally, the Caterpillar wears glasses as does Roger Daltrey. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The illustration of Alice and the Caterpillar in Henry's storybookFile:101Caterpillar.png is a colorized version of one of John Tenniel's illustrations from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. **The same illustration is on the cover of the book that Will Scarlet steals from the library.File:404AliceAndTheWhiteRabbit.png Set Dressing *Among the many fairy tale illustrations pinned to the wall in Henry's room are "Her eyes met those of a large blue caterpillar"File:122SomethingsComing.png by the American artist and illustrator Bessie Pease Gutmann. It depicts the scene where Alice meets the Caterpillar, from a 1907 edition of Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. **Another illustration, "Advice from a Caterpillar"File:311CloudEntersHouse.png (1907) by the famous English book illustrator Arthur Rackham, can also be seen. |-|Other Notes= Script Notes *In the "Pilot" script, the Caterpillar makes a short cameo as Henry's computer screen saver. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }}de:Raupe es:Oruga fr:Chenille géante it:Brucaliffo nl:Rups ru:Гусеница Category:Male Characters Category:Creatures Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Characters Category:Out of the Past Characters